fategrandorderfandomcom_tr-20200215-history
Carmilla
This article is about Carmilla. For the 4 , see Carmilla (Rider). Active Skills First Skill= |-| Second Skill= |-| Third Skill= Passive Skills Noble Phantasm Rank C= Recovers own HP by 2000. Increases own attack by 20% for 3 turns. |overchargeeffect = Deals extra damage to Female enemy. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 600% |l2 = 800% |l3 = 900% |l4 = 950% |l5 = 1000% |chargeeffect = Extra Damage + |c1 = 120% |c2 = 132.5% |c3 = 145% |c4 = 157.5% |c5 = 170% }} |-| Rank C+= Recovers own HP by 2000. Increases own attack by 20% for 3 turns. |overchargeeffect = Deals extra damage to Female enemy. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 800% |l2 = 1000% |l3 = 1100% |l4 = 1150% |l5 = 1200% |chargeeffect = Extra Damage + |c1 = 150% |c2 = 162.5% |c3 = 175% |c4 = 187.5% |c5 = 200% }} |-| Video= - Old= - Arcade= |}} Ascension |4}} |21 = |10}} |22 = |5}} |31 = |4}} |32 = |2}} |33 = |8}} |41 = |10}} |42 = |4}} |43 = |6}} |1qp = |50,000}} |2qp = |150,000}} |3qp = |500,000}} |4qp = |1,500,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |4}} |21 = |10}} |31 = |4}} |41 = |10}} |42 = |4}} |51 = |4}} |52 = |8}} |61 = |10}} |62 = |4}} |71 = |15}} |72 = |7}} |81 = |45}} |82 = |12}} |91 = |1}} |1qp = |100,000}} |2qp = |200,000}} |3qp = |600,000}} |4qp = |800,000}} |5qp = |2,000,000}} |6qp = |2,500,000}} |7qp = |5,000,000}} |8qp = |6,000,000}} |9qp = |10,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level , Increases own NP damage by 30%. 10% Chance to Seal enemy's NP for 1 turn when attacking. }} Biography Trivia *Carmilla can be summoned from the tutorial summon. *She shares the exact HP values at minimum with Hundred-Faced Hassan and Hassan of Serenity and William Tell. *She received Battle Animation and Sprite Update on Halloween 2017 Event, 25 October 2017 Update. *Despite technically being an older Elizabeth Báthory, Carmilla does not have the Dragon trait like her younger versions do (excluding Mecha Eli-chan and Mecha Eli-chan Mk.II). Images Saint Graphs= Carmilla1.png|Stage 1 Carmilla2.png|Stage 2 Carmilla3.png|Stage 3 Carmilla4.png|Stage 4 Carmillaaf.png|April Fool Assassin02-01.png|Arcade Stage 1 |-| Icons= Carmillaicon.png|Stage 1 CarmilaStage2Icon.png|Stage 2 CarmilaStage3Icon.png|Stage 3 CarmillaFinalIcon.png|Stage 4 S046 status servant 1.png|Portrait (Stage 1) S046 status servant 2.png|Portrait (Stage 2) S046 status servant 3.png|Portrait (Stage 3) |-| Sprites= Carmillanew1.png|Sprite 1 (New) Carmillanew2.png|Sprite 2 (New) Carmillanew3.png|Sprite 3 (New) S046 card servant 1.png|Command Card (Stage 1) S046 card servant 2.png|Command Card (Stage 2) S046 card servant 3.png|Command Card (Stage 3) nplogo046.png|NP Logo SMQueen Sprite1.png|Sprite 1 (Old) SMQueen Sprite2.png|Sprite 2 (Old) SMQueen Sprite3.png|Sprite 3 (Old) Carmilla buster.png|Buster Attack Carmilla skill.png|Skill Pose Carmilla np 1.png|NP Pose Carmillaweapon.png|Staff Sprite Carmillamaiden.png|Phantom Maiden Model |-| Expression Sheets= CarmillaStage02Full.png|Official Render (Stage 2) Carmilla 1.png|Expression Sheet (Stage 1) Carmilla 2.png|Expression Sheet (Stage 2) Carmilla 3.png|Expression Sheet (Stage 3) |-| Craft Essences= Bloodruby.png|Blood Ruby Chocolate (Valentine CE) SummerTimeMistress.png|Summer Time Mistress CE832.png|Heroic Spirit Traveling Outfit |-| Others= CarmillaArcadeStage01.png|Stage 1 (Arcade) CarmillaArcadeStage02.png|Stage 2 (Arcade) CarmillaArcadeStage03.png|Stage 3 (Arcade) Carmilla 1 Year Anniversary.jpg|Illustration by okojo Carmilla 1st memorial.jpg|Illustration by okojo Category:Hungarian Servants Category:Battle Animation Update Category:Orleans